Heroes need breaks too
by Rabidpingu
Summary: Hunted: The Demon's Forge.   One Shot - E'lara and Caddoc stop off somewhere for a rest, though things get slightly carried away. E x C M


As I have become greatly addicted to Hunted lately (and there are no contributions already, tsk tsk) I feel this was required.

Flame as you will keyboard warriors, I am bored and its 4am.

So! 'Heroes need breaks too' is a one shot. Rated M – Pairing of E'lara and Caddoc full © Naomi Bond 2011 onwards.

* * *

><p><p>

"I don't even think that last payment was worth it..." E'lara was playing with a rather generous amount of gold, wrapped up neatly in a fine silk pouch. The man they had helped was no beggar, and E'lara had made sure to get exactly what they deserved for their 'good deeds'. She huffed slightly to herself as she trailed off with her words, mocking what their commissioner had said. "_'Times are hard, this is all I can spare!' _Hmph... I'd love to see him try and slay a Worgar"

She waited for Caddoc's usual sarcastic comment, but there was a long pause between them before E'lara stopped dead. Was that definitely Caddoc's big feet she could hear stamping away or was a Minotaur following her as a joke. Whirling on her heels, she stared Caddoc in the face, though felt as if she was looking straight through him. It was not like him to be so distant.

"Hey, old man. What's the matter?"

Caddoc lifted his head to face her, some puzzle in his expression before he flexed and began to pace. With a sigh he let his words out. "We do this for others, for just gold and self morals. But are we really helping ourselves?"

E'lara raised one of her brows then folded her arms. "Are you getting philosophical on me old man? What happened to your witty ways and 'I don't give a shit' attitude?" She smirked slightly and he gave her an unimpressed glare.

"Now that's not what I'm trying to do. Think about it..." His accent was still thick, he couldn't quite fully make 'abah' sound quite like the proper word. E'lara found it hard to take him seriously at times, this however had completely confused her.

"Think about what? Your mind went off on a tangent about your own existence. As long as I get paid well, I don't really care. I enjoy the excitement"

"Don't I know it..." There was the sarcasm she had been looking for. It was never too hard to get from Caddoc. "Gah, you wouldn't understand if I bothered to tell you." He forced his sarcastic grin and E'lara exchanged a displeased glance with him. She eventually shrugged it off and turned to continue walking. "Fine, wallow in your past old man."

Caddoc looked surprised and watched as her figure sway as she walked away, it was almost hypnotic. What baffled him though was how she had assumed what he had been thinking, still, he thought nothing of it and with a shake of his head, the warrior followed calmly after her.

There was little conversation beyond 'I hate spiders' and 'Mind the ledge' before the two arrived at a secluded, oasis like area. The grass was lush and tree's provided shade, not to mention cool spring water. E'lara took the time to savour her surroundings before they would encounter more enemies again, taking off her equipment and sitting on the grass to relax. "Wow, how I've missed this..." The vegetation reminded her fondly of a place just outside the Elven village she had lived, reliving a short happiness before Minotaur clouded her memory again and she dismissed the nostalgia.

Caddoc's heavy shield boomed into the ground, his mace dropping beside it with a heavy clatter. E'lara smiled slyly. "Don't you ever think of getting a minutes peace?" Caddoc laughed along with her before taking a seat at her side. "Girl, with you around, I think the only peace I'll get is when I'm dead."

"That can be arranged, old man."

"I'd love to see you try and fight me, girl. You call me old man as much as you like but you know I'd still out master you with a sword. I might have the brawn but I'm also tactical, unlike you miss 'just run straight into a crowd of Worgar'."

"Hey now! I saved your life did I not?"

"Up until the point I had to save yours again." Caddoc sniggered in some triumph as E'lara huffed to herself. Contemplating her next words carefully before suddenly, she found herself pinned under Caddoc's large arms. She looked up at him, her expression half screamed astonishment while the other half screamed rage.

"And what was this for?" She demanded, though she lay still for the moment. She knew it was pretty useless to struggle against him anyway.

"Well..." He grinned down at her and she sneered back. "You talk very highly, but now imagine I'm a Worgar. I have you completely immobilized in a simple pin. I wan't to make sure you can defend yourself. A Worgar won't waste time raping you, he'd just bite your head off."

"Wow... You put it so bleakly, and here I thought _you _might be trying to rape me." E'lara was not impressed, Caddoc's face only brightened.

"Heheh, well that wouldn't be rape now would it?"

E'lara stared up at him. For the first time, she was infact lost for words. Caddoc only laughed lightly. "Thought so." He grinned and relaxed some of his weight from her. He had just released her hands before both of them locked tightly around his throat and he found himself being pushed back, E'lara soon sat on top of him whilst holding him there (She was far too agile and small to have done what he did, her heels added an inch or so to her height.)

"Girl my hands are free, I can push you off whenever I li-mmph!"

His words were cut off as E'lara forced her lips into his, there was a pause before she let go of his neck and his large hands held her hips. The moment of passion went on for a few moments before Caddoc began to sit up, holding E'lara's waist protectively as her body moved with his and she rested on his chest.

"Now, what made you go and do that, girl?" He kissed the top of her head and she responded by nibbling just under his jaw. That, he liked.

"The excitement, as usual." Their lips found one another's again, and they were locked in a passionate kiss once more before Caddoc broke it to speak.

"Seems's a little more than excitement to me."

"When you're in the company of somebody you trust and who's protectively watched over you for prolonged periods of time, they grow on you..."

"I agree with that. Especially when that person is in a brilliant attire which leaves little for the imagination." Caddoc sniggered slightly, E'lara pulled back to give him her best unimpressed face.

"I think I worry about what you do imagine... At the same time I'm extremely curious..."

"Heheh, I can demonstrate if you like?"

They exchanged a light laugh before their hands slowly found their way to the clasps of each others clothing. Their hands then wondering around every inch of skin on their partner. Caddoc gently caressed E'ara's body and bust, whilst she in return traced her fingers along every crease of muscle she could find on the warrior.

Their bodies began to heat up with anticipation. Caddoc pushed E'lara down into the grass and moved over her, locking in a passionate flurry of kisses as E'lara wrapped her slender legs around his toned physique. He felt so good touch, she gained a feeling of protectiveness and care from the warrior who had been her guardian through their whole journey, while he in return felt along her smooth skin, and remembered the homely feeling of his past lover, and how he could move on to this. Of course he loved the girl, he would have never have been her proud hero if he didn't.

Caddoc began to press his hard member against her entry. She buried her head into his neck and whispered 'gently' into his ear. His arms wrapped around her and he pushed himself inside, chuckling softly as she gripped him and he heard her gasp. "It wouldn't be exciting if it was all gentle though."

E'lara smiled and bit into his shoulder, he hissed and thrusted into her. She was so warm, wet and tight. After the first time, he just couldn't help himself. She bit and scratched into him in pleasure, and he was more than happy to comply with her panting as he made love to what he had been devoted to for a long time.

She gripped him tightly and begged for harder, Caddoc granted her wish and began being forceful, forcing himself deep into her and making her gasp and moan for more. He held her close and tightly so she was secure in his arms, pounding her deep and hard as she begged him for more. He found himself gasping as she exposed herself, her back arching and he took the opportunity to lick over her exposed skin, biting gently at her breasts just to hear her gasp his name once more.

He couldn't take it much longer, he was so lost in the intoxication of pleasure. E'lara would ground her hips against him and he'd push himself deeper and faster with her motions. He finally let himself loose control inside her. As he came, he felt her do the same and the warmth ran down his hard member. She was holding onto him tightly, not wanting to let go as she shook with pleasure and he raised her back onto his lap to hold her. He was still deep inside her, they were just enjoying the moments embrace before they looked at one another again.

E'lara took a quick glance at her surroundings and laughed lightly as she tried to catch her breath. Caddoc kissed into her neck. "What's wrong?" His chest was heaving as he panted. He could feel E'lara's heartbeat through her chest and he heard her laugh again.

"It's gone dark..."

Caddoc looked around in surprise. No wonder he was tired. Just how long had they been at it?

The night air was cool and the oasis around them was still as lush and peaceful as before. E'lara gave a deep sigh and relaxed into Caddoc's chest. He smiled down at the Elven girl and carefully leaned back, bringing her back with him so she could lay on his chest as he lay back on the grass. Pulling out of her carefully.

With one arm wrapped securely around her, Caddoc placed the other behind his head and smiled. "So where do we stand now, girl?" He teased as he yawned. She responded drowsily as she rested on his chest. "We're not standing anywhere." She grinned, the banter just never died.

"You know what I meant." Caddoc smiled back and pulled her in closer, looking down at her fondly as she closed her eyes to sleep.

"What if I said I loved you, old man?"

"What if I told you to stop calling me 'old man', girl?"

"I'd say go to sleep."

"Haha... I could get used to that love..."


End file.
